


Stark (illustration)

by szzzt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Afghanistan, Arc Reactor, At least one reference would have been a good idea, Fanart, Gen, Look Ma No Reference, Origins, perhaps he's sitting on it, the box of scraps is not in frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzt/pseuds/szzzt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stark hunches under a blanket older than both of them.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadigan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544720) by [Kadigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadigan/pseuds/Kadigan). 



**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in Art Academy 3DS with fake oil pastels.


End file.
